1. Field
Example embodiments relate to technology of extracting a feature of a depth image.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of a method to extract a feature of a three-dimensional (3D) image, the feature may be extracted by segmenting a plane and the like in a point cloud of a 3D depth image. The above method may correspond to a complex calculation method, for example, a random sample consensus (RanSac) and the like and thus, may have many constraints in high speed calculation and may perform a precise feature extraction when a structure of a corresponding image is known.
As another example, a method of extracting a contour, for example, a silhouette of an object in a 3D image, and using a moment for estimating of a shape of the extracted contour may be employed. However, the above method may use depth information of the 3D image only for extracting the contour and thus, may not utilize a 3D feature.
As still another example, a method of configuring a volume pixel (voxel), estimating depth information for each voxel, and using an eigenvalue analysis, for example, a principle component analysis and the like based on the estimated depth information may be employed.